The present invention relates dispensing containers, and more particularly to a ballast apparatus for light weight dispensing containers.
Dispensing containers for light weight articles, such as tissues, have difficulty with remaining in place when a user attempts to remove an in item from the container. In the case of tissue containers, this problem is particularly pronounced when the dispensing container is first opened and the container is relatively full. The problem is also encountered when the dispenser is close to an empty condition. In these circumstances, when the user attempts to use for example a tissue, the whole container may lift from its place, without dispensing the tissue. As such, a user may need to utilize another hand to hold the container while withdrawing a tissue from the container. This is inconvenient, and may facilitate the spread of germs when multiple users may be utilizing the same dispenser. More susceptible containers may be found in a common area of an office, restrooms, and especially in a doctor's office where sick people may be present in higher numbers.
As can be seen, there is a need for an apparatus that can stabilize a dispenser to facilitate single handed dispensing of articles from the container.